


break

by seroquel (smallredboy)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s01e13 Cursed, Gen, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/seroquel
Summary: Rowan is in Jersey, and Chase can't deal.





	break

**Author's Note:**

> for drabble-zone - speak of the devil and 15woes - shatter. 
> 
> enjoy!

When Rowan Chase walks into the differential diagnosis room, Chase feels bile rise up his throat. 

He has not seen his abusive father ever since he left him and his mom, his parting gift a memory he'd prefer not to touch. In his mind, the bruises along his hips are still there, even though it's well past a decade since. 

He tries not to think about Rowan during his stay in New Jersey. Like if he speaks about him, he will come, like he's the Devil himself. But everyone pesters him about it, everyone asks him about why does he hate his father oh so much. 

"You can't _ hate _ him. Not your dad," Cameron tells him, a concerned look on her face. 

Chase can't help it— he shatters. A strangled sob forces itself out of his mouth. "I'm pretty sure I can hate my rapist," he snaps, voice sharp with barely-contained anger.

He covers his mouth afterwards, tears filling his eyes as he sees the well-known pity in Cameron's eyes. He balls up his fists, draws in a breath, gets back to work.

He can't keep thinking about his father forever, as much as he continues to shape his life. 


End file.
